Lately
by notthtgurl
Summary: Sirius has always been immature. His life had always been easy. The Marauders have always been his brothers , and Hailey has always been his friend . But latley..... Things have changed . SB/OC, JP/LE
1. Of Biscuits , Flashbacks , and Weddings

**Okay , this story kinda popped up randomly into my head. It's your typical Sirius / OC fic , BUT as i recently went through a bit of an obsession with the office ,their realtionship is based of off Jim and Pam's .**

**You'll see that in upcoming chapters. **

**and ****don't** **worry , not liking the office , doesn' mean you'll hate the story ..... least I hope you wont hate the story.**

**soo**

**Let Me know if you like it !**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sirius?"

"Sirius??

"Sirius !"

"What!" Sirius turned around and saw one of his best friends staring at him expectantly .

" What is wrong with you ?"

" I haven't a clue what your talking about. "

" You've been in ga ga land for the last half hour! "

" And what makes you say that?"

" Well first , Snape came in and "_accidently_ " tripped over my bag , knocking over two desks as he went . Then Brittany McMillan practically showed you her underwear while she was passing back homework ,and through all of this you said nothing!"

" You know she has a fair point Padfoot." his other best friend added causally .

Sirius stared at him " Wow Prongs ! That whole pay attention in class to impress Evans thing lasted real long! "

" Well what did you expect? " Remus said from behind them " He's got the attention span of a five year old. "

" Oh sod off , all of you!" James said grudgingly returning to his work.

" So Sirius , you gonna answer my question now or ?"

" No Hailey I'm not "

" What!" the girl screamed in protest .

" I really don't want to get in to it right now. "

" Sirius Orion Black I'm surprised at you !" She yelled " I thought I was your best gal pal !"

"Okay one," Sirius said as he turned to face her " we've talked about the phrase " _gal pal_" have we not ? And two **THAT** is no longer my name !"

" Really?" Hailey questioned , raising her eyebrows.

" Really . I have decided to change it. "

" Oh this should be good." Remus muttered.

" Can you change your own name? " a small ,pudgy boy with watery eyes asked.

" I don't know wormtail, why don't you look it up ?" Sirius said sarcastically.

Without skipping a beat he set off digging through his books .

Sirius shook his head in annoyance and looked back at Hailey who was still starring at him .

" And what exactly has brought on this sudden _change your name_ nonsense ?" She asked .

" I got a letter from Mum and Dad this morning " he said.

" Bad?"

" No! Delightful ! They want me to come right home so we can cry with each other and bake muffins "

Hailey rolled her eyes , Sirius always had a tendency to mumble random sarcasm whenever his parents were brought up. It was getting to be a bit of a defense mechanism .

" Sirius? " she said .

He sighed dramtically.

" Mum just wanted to inform me that last night she officially scorched my name from that bloody family tree of hers . So really it wasn't my decision . I was disowned from the Black family so I need a new last name."

" That is ridiculous! " Hailey said .

" No it's not , my cousin Andromeda was scorched off the tree and she changed her last name. "

" She got married Sirius " Remus said , looking at his friend with utter disbelief .

"Okay fine " he turned around and tapped James on the shoulder " Oi Prongs , will you marry me ?".

James starred at him for a second " Sorry Padds your not really my type ".

" Yeah , unless you sprout red hair , dye your eyes green , grow some breasts and cram a stick up your ass , you wont be James' type ." Hailey said .

James glared at her " Hales why do you always feel the need to criticize My Lily Flower?"

" Because I don't like her. She's prissy and stuck up , and don't call her Lily flower, James it's creepy. That is one matter to which I actually agree with her "

" Okay fine , fine I get it James is unavailable " Sirius said " and Moony has commitment issues" he mumbled causing Remus to stick a fist in the air to show his agreement " Wormtail creeps me out , so that leaves........ "

Hailey sighed when she realized where this conversation was going .

" Hailey Marie Kohl will you marry me?" Sirius said smiling brightly .

" Well Sirius , I don't see a ring , and my heart cannot be bought without blingage . Plus I don't think Nate would very much appreciate it. "

She smiled to herself as she imagined the look on her boyfriend's face if she ever told him what Sirius had just said .

They didn't get along , for the last two years she had been dating him ,Nate had been convinced that Sirius was trying to sabotage their relationship . Which was , on the whole , completely ridiculous .

" Ah yes! " Sirius said " We wouldn't want the Nancy boy to get his panties in a bunch. "

Hailey decided not to dignify that last statement with a response, because frankly she had stopped caring that Sirius didn't like Nate .

" We still have a problem though." Sirius continued .

" No **YOU** have a problem. " Remus sighed " I honestly couldn't care less whether you changed your name to biscuit ......."

He stopped when he saw the evil glint in Sirius' eyes . " Oh no....."

" Moony you are Brilliant !!"

" Oh sweet Merlin."

" I am now , Sirius Orion Biscuit! "

He smiled at everyone expectantly .

" Brilliant Padfoot " James said " Now all we have to do is change it on your quidditch robes ......"

" Shouldn't you tell the ministry or something ?" Peter asked innocently .

" Wormtail , you take things way to serious ." Remus said " No pun intended" he added as Sirius smiled .

" Ah your just jealous of my awesome......"

" MR BLACK!" came the voice of professor McGonagall " Is there any particular reason that you have wasted the majority of my class with insignificant chit chat ?"

Sirius didn't answer or turn around ,but continued to stare at Hailey , who was about to burst with laughter .

" MR BLACK!"

" Uh Professor? " James said .

Hailey looked down and saw Lily Evan's eyes snap to the back of the room where they were sitting .

" Sirius's isn't Mr. Black anymore , he's changed his name you see. "

" Oh for the love of Merlin" Lily whispered rolling her eyes .

This made Hailey incredibly angry , she hated it when Lily treated James like he was scum , especially on the rare occasions he didn't deserve it .

McGonagall sighed and put her head in her hands " And what may I ask is his new name?" she said almost fearfully.

All four , even Peter were about to burst .

" Biscuit. " James managed to say while keeping a brilliantly perfect strait face .

" Biscuit?" McGonagall said " Why am I not surprised ? Alright Mr." she sighed deeply " Biscuit ".

Sirius suddenly turned around and looked at the professor as if she had never been there .

" Why Minnie! " he said " How excruciatingly pleasant to see you , and looking quite stunning I might add!"

" Do you think " McGonagall said with her strict , strong voice " that you could last another hour without a childish interruption?"

" I'll certainly try Minnie "

He winked at Hailey before he turned around ,and she shook her head .

Never in the six years that she had known Sirius Black .....or Biscuit ........whichever had he ever gone longer than ten minutes without a childish joke or prank . James was the same . Remus had a lot more commonsense then the rest but he contributed a fair bit to all their mayhem . And Peter , well Peter was kinda just there .Amazingly somehow she , Hailey Kohl , fit into their group .

She's not entirely sure how it had happened it just ....... did .

It had been her first time at King's cross station and she had been holding a ticket that said platform 9 and ¾ s , and she had no idea what she was doing …………

" _You have no idea what your doing do you?"_

_She turned around and met the eyes of an extremely handsome boy with dark hair and gray eyes , he looked about her age , except he was a bit taller and he had a playful smirk written on his face ._

" _No , I don't " she said timidly ._

" _First year?" the boy asked _

_She nodded _

" _Me too." he said " Muggle born?"_

" _What?"_

" Y_our parent's cant do magic?"_

" _Oh , yes "_

" _Well then allow me to show you " He smiled brightly and stepped in front of her. " Okay all you need to do is run straight at this barrier. " he said leaning against it ._

_She starred at him. _

" _Your joking right ?"_

" _Not in the slightest "_

" _But , but how_"_

" _agic love " he said stepping out of her way " Now just close your eyes and go "_

_She looked at him for a moment and then felt her feet moving forward , for some outlandish reason she trusted this strange boy , and before she knew it she was running straight at the barrier only to be sucked through into what felt like another dimension ._

_Fortunately it was the dimension where she needed to be ._

_A second later she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the same boy smiling at her._

" _See I told you" he said _

" _Yeah , thank god "_

" _I'm Sirius Black " he said extending a hand _

" _Hailey Kohl " she said , shaking it ._

" W_ell Hailey, it was lovely to meet you "_

" A_nd you "_

_She smiled as she watched him walk away , feeling a little disappointed that her first friend was leaving ._

_She sighed and made her way onto the train lugging her chest behind her ._

_Just like she had thought finding a compartment as going to be near impossible . Every single one was full . She neared the end when suddenly she had to dive out of the way of a red headed girl being closely followed by a boy with a long nose and gangly black hair . _

" _What in the world?" she mumbled to herself as she watch the pair storm down the corridor behind her ._

_Eventually when they were out of sight she turned back around , only to smack right into somebody , sending her crashing to the floor ._

" _Oh I'm so sorry " she looked up and saw a handsome boy with blonde hair and a warm smile starring at her , he also had a book in his hand . Apparently this was the reason he failed to see her ._

" _It's okay " she said _

" _Here let me help you " he offered her a hand and she took it ._

" _I'm Remus Lupin " he said _

" _Hailey Kohl " she said in return ._

" _So there aren't any compartments back that way?" he asked _

" _No their all pretty much full "_

" _Damn" he muttered " well that one isn't , just has two blokes... " _

" _I just saw two people storm out of there."_

" _Really?"_

_She moved past the boy and peered into the compartment , she felt her stomach jump ._

" _Oh I know that boy" she said to Remus " he helped me get through the barrier ! Come on I'll see if we can sit here !"_

" _But I don't want to_"_

" _Come on" she said pushing him forward , and leaning into the compartment " Uh hi _ again"_

_Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw her .The other boy just raised his eyebrows._

_" I was just wondering , do you mind if we sit here ?"_

" _Not at all " Sirius said , removing his feet from the seat to make more room ._

_She clambered in , Remus behind her ._

" _This is Remus Lupin" she said._

" _Sirius Black " he said shaking Remus's hand " This is James Potter. "_

_He nodded towards a boy with messy black hair and glasses , he had a smirk suspiciously similar to Sirius's ._

_James smiled and shook Remus's hand too _

" _I'm Hailey Kohl " she said to him ._

_He smiled even bigger , " I know Sirius mentioned you , said you were having a time with the barrier. "_

" _Oh yeah well I'm a uh _umm"_

" _Muggle born " Sirius said ._

" Y_es. Thank you ,a muggle born "_

" _That's cool" James said " So you don't know which house you want to be in then ?"_

" _Well I read about them a bit and I think I'd either like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."_

_James and Sirius smiled before turning to Remus ._

" A_nd what about you , what's your story ?"_

" _Uh _ my dad was in Gryffindor so if there's any truth to the hereditary thing then _" _

" _Thank god we didn't get any Slytherins! " James said ._

" _Well like I told you before , my family is infested with them " Sirius said " and if I end up there _ I think I might have to kill myself . I mean I'd love to see the look on my Mum's face if I got placed in Gryffindor "_

_James laughed _

" _From my experience Slytherins are no good , you saw the slime that was In here before " Sirius continued_

_Hailey had a feeling they were referring to the black haired boy ._

" _Well actually the girl was kinda cute" James said " what did she say her name was, Evans?"_

" _Something to that extent."_

" _So your all first years right?" Hailey asked just to be sure ._

" _Oh yeah " James said " I think " he looked at Remus who nodded ._

" _Are you eating chocolate?" Sirius asked _

_Remus nodded and opened his bag to reveal a bulging sack of chocolate bars ._

" _So you like chocolate huh?" Hailey asked _

" _I lobe it " he said with a full mouth ._

_They spent the remainder of the ride laughing , telling stories , talking about stupid things and eating a lot of chocolate ………._

" Hailey,….. Yoo hoo Hailey, anyone home ?"

She looked up and saw Sirius waving his hands in her face .

" Okay Lord biscuit ,I'm awake enough with the waving"

Apparently while she was having her flashback ,class had ended ,and everyone was leaving .

" You know I don't get why all of you make fun of my name. " Sirius demanded , as he helped Hailey gather her stuff .

" Because it's ridiculous. " Remus said leading the way out of the classroom .

" No it's not , and besides I never would have had to be Biscuits if _Hailey_ would have married me , I would be Mr. Hailey Kohl. "

She stopped walking and turned to glare at him .

" What did I say ?" he asked innocently .

" Please , no talk of imaginary weddings in front of Nate okay?"

" Okay jeeze! What's the big deal? It's not like your going to marry the bloke "

She sighed and rolled her eyes " Maybe I will !"

suddenly Sirius got a weird look on his face " Hmm" he said " I wonder if I'll be invited to the wedding? "

Hailey smiled and punched him in the arm playfully " Of course you will be! You'll be my maid of honor! "

" Oh ha, ha! " Sirius said " Go ahead ,question my masculinity. "

" No I'm serious ,_ no pun intended_ " she added quickly " then James , Remus and Peter can squabble over who gets to be flower girl "

" Well that's not even fair. " Remus said " Prongs would win , hands down ."

" I do look rather charming in Roses don't I ?" James said

" Well what if her flowers were Lilies?" Sirius suggested .

" Hah , count me in! "

Hailey shook her head laughing " Alright well Remus maybe you and Peter can help Sirius out . I mean he's bound to screw everything up "

" Hey" Sirius said " Don't question my abilities , Sirius Biscuit is a damn good maid of honor!"

Hailey laughed again as she felt an arm close around her shoulder .

" Nate!" she said , turning to kiss him on the cheek .

" Hey " he said running a hand through his curly brown hair. " What are you guys talking about ?"

She smiled , that had to be a really weird time to walk up into a conversation .

" We're planning your wedding mate " Sirius said , smacking him on the shoulder as he and the rest of the boys walked past her and into the charms classroom.

Nate's eyes got real big , and she sighed pushing him along into the classroom as well .

Sometimes Sirius Black could be such a pain in the ass.

__________________________________________


	2. Of Boredom,Hateball,andEvans imagination

**I am not JK so i own none of her characters **

**I also do not own the Office .... just it's plotlines that i have bended and shaped to my will **

**thanks for reading **

**it'd be awesome if i got some reveiws!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now the beginnings of the goblin wars cannot be specifically pinpointed even by those who consider themselves experts "

Hailey rolled her eyes as Binns continued his lecture completely oblivious to the fact that absolutely no one was paying attention .

Even Evans was doodling instead of her usual incessant note taking .

James was sleeping , Peter and Remus were playing hangman.

This was how history of magic classes usually went , every class one of the five would have to take notes while the others goofed off .

Last class it had been Hailey .

This class , it was Sirius' turn .

She glanced down the row of desks in front of her where Sirius was sprawled out over three desks , tapping his quill and staring at Binns.

Hailey smiled, it looked like he was attempting to take notes , amazing .

However when she looked back a mere ten seconds later she saw his head drop to the desk .

Every once and a while Sirius will die of boredom , he'll just lay there , for the entire class , it's terribly dull and uncharacteristic of him , so it was agreed that when this occurs it's Hailey's job to revive him.

"Sirius? " she whispered " Sirius , I have an idea , you can stop pretending to be dead now!"

At the word idea, his head popped up and he looked at her .

" Come here!" she said .

He scooted his chair over careful not to wake James.

"Okay , sometimes I play this game , see that ugly vase thing on Binn's desk?"

Sirius nodded .

" Okay well you just rip off a bit of parchment , roll it into a ball and....."

She tossed the ball towards the vase where it bounced off the edge and hit the desk.

" Aw close" Sirius said " Let me try! "

He too rolled up a ball and threw it , it came just as close as Hailey's but bounced off the edge.

" Damn it!"

" What are you two doing?" Remus asked .

" Playing a game. " Hailey said as she tossed another ball " Oh it went in the quill holder, that should count for something! "

" I got a better idea" Sirius said smirk overtaking his face " that vase is really far , so we should pick a closer target ."

He rolled up another ball and tossed it in the air where it landed perfectly in James' ear .

" What the hell! " James said , shaking his head to rid himself of the ball .

" Sorry mate."

" You know what Moony? " Peter said " We should teach them hate ball!"

" Is that , the game you play in runes?" Hailey asked Remus.

He nodded .

" Why do you call it hate ball ?" Sirius asked .

" Because of how much Evan's hates it. " James said .

Hailey heard Lily scoff when she heard her name ,so she glared at the back of her head .

She almost felt bad for her , she had convinced herself that the marauders were so evil , when really they were probably some of the nicest people in the whole school, just in there own way.

When she turned back around she saw Remus and Peter teaching the game to Sirius .

Basically all it was , was muggle paper football . But it entertained the boys so she watched them with a smile on her face . She found it really amusing when ever Sirius got excited about something , his whole face would light up and he'd get really into it , that's what was so great about him . The problem with Sirius was that , that rarely ever happened .

Behind this charming dream boy façade he put on in school , there was the real Sirius . The one who had to live everyday knowing the people who were put on this earth to love him , i.e. his parents didn't . He has this superficial need to please everyone , probably because he let his family down so much . Really though , as much as he disagrees with their beliefs , it has to hurt to be thrown out of your own family and called a traitor and a disgrace and the number of other colorful words his mother had called him in that last letter . It really wasn't fair , how could anyone not like Sirius . He was so kind and funny , he had so many good ideas and he was just so smart . And yet all anyone at this school ever saw him as is the heartthrob troublemaker and Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor.

" I am the master !"

She looked up with a start to see Sirius glaring at James .

" You cheated !"

" Did not! "

" DId so !"

" Nu uh !"

" Just admit it "

" Fine! I James potter definitely don't agree with your insinuation that I may have cheated even though the opportunity was there and therefore it can be determined that I did not commit such an sacrilegious crime on the noble and cherished game of hate ball ."

"You really do put way to much thought into such frivolous things! "

" Hey guys! "

They all looked over and saw Toby Fletcher leaning towards them .

" I got a game for you. "

The next ten minutes were spent playing a game called Binn's battle , in which two people levitate a paper ball and knock it back and forth with their wands .

This was going great before James accidently hit one too hard and it smacked Lily right in the back of the head .

She turned around to glare at them .

" Has it escaped your notice that we're in class , and therefore you should act your age and pay attention?"

" I will if you_"

" No Potter I will not go out with you !"

James shrugged and went back to his game , Lily grudgingly turned back around , Hailey kept her eyes on her .

" Hey Lily! " Hailey said .

" Yes?"

" Don't you have any games?"

She looked at her for a second , almost considering her .

" I sure do. " she said .

" Really what is it? Lets play! "

" Okay , I call it Black pong . I count how many times Black leans over Potter to talk to you , and vice versa."

She was giving her this really evil little smirk , it made Hailey want to smack her . She couldn't believe she had actually attempted to be civil to the little she beast . She had the nerve to insinuate that something was going on between her and Sirius .

" What ? We're friends ." Hailey said , weakly .

" Apparently. "

She gave her one last smirk before turning back around.

Hailey was outraged . How dare she !

She has a boyfriend why would she be interested in Sirius? He was like her best friend , and she'd been with Nate for two years , why would they have went so long if she secretly fancied Sirius ?

" Oi Hales " Sirius said " Your playing me next! "

She smiled in spite of herself , she wasn't going to let Evan's imagination ruin her day.


	3. Of Explosions,Games ,and Instincts

" POTTER FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!"

" What?"

" I TOLD YOU TO STIR IT ONCE EVERY THIRTY SECONDS! "

" Sorry! I was awestruck by your lovely eyes , green as emeralds they are , shining like_"

" POTTER DO I LOOK LIKE I POSESS THE PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH THIS UTTER NONESENSE!"

"Uh _ yes?"

" UHG!!"

Hailey heard Sirius snort as James' and Lily's argument floated across the room .

" You know " Sirius said " I'm beginning to think that Slughorn partnered them together just because class has been so boring lately. "

" Yeah he's a vindictive son of a bitch ." Hailey said as she measured out some newt's blood " I'm pretty sure he partnered me and you up because he hates Nate. "

Sirius started chopping up some gurdy roots with his knife " Oh yeah , Nancy boy wasn't to pleased was he? "

Hailey looked across the classroom at her boyfriend , he was obnoxiously laughing with some boy from his quidditch team .

" I think he's over it. " she said bitterly .

" WHAT DID YOU DO POTTER !!"

"I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TOO!"

" I DID NOT TELL YOU TO ADD THAT MUCH !"

" YOUR RIGHT , YOU DIDN'T. "

" AND NOW THE POTION IS RUINED !"

" YOUR RIGHT IT IS , AND ITS ENTIRLEY MY FAULT ."

" STOP AGREEING WITH ME POTTER !!"

" FINE! "

" DON'T ADD ANY MORE!!!"

" WHY NOT? "

" DO YOU WANT IT TO EXPLODE AND KILL US ALL?'

" HMM , I DON'T KNOW DO I EVANS?"

" POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?"

Sirius looked up from his cutting board and met Hailey's eyes " He wouldn't ?" she whispered.

" GO OUT WITH ME EVANS? "

"Oh he would." Sirius said

" POTTER ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY? "

" IN LOVE? … YES! "

" GODDAMN IT POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! "

" NOT EVEN WITH EVERYONE'S LIVES AT STAKE ?"

" NO!!!!!"

" WELL AINT THAT THE KICK IN THE _**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Hailey felt Sirius throw her to the ground as blue goo was fired all over the class room .

" POTTER YOU SODDING MORON! "

Evans voice could be heard over the many coughs and squeals of the students , the entire room , and every person in it was completely covered from head to toe in Lily and James' potion .

"Everyone don't panic , please head out into the corridor , try not to breath " Slughorn announced .

Coughing and pushing everyone finally got out to the hall and started to clean themselves off with there wands .

" Hurricane_ Jalily_ ladies and gentlemen" Sirius announced to everyone , some laughed , most were to annoyed .

" Jalily?" Remus asked as he came up from behind them/

" Yea , James and Lily , its there celebrity couples name. "

Hailey laughed as she saw the celebrities themselves stumble out of the room , Slughorn behind them .

" You all just sit tight, " he said " we need to sterilize the room and all of your things , it shouldn't take too long .If anyone feels faint go immediately to the hospital and please , please keep Mr. Potter and Ms Evans away from each other ."

He disappeared through the doorway , and James turned to Lily and opened his arms as if he wanted a hug .

" Lily !" he said " thank god your alive!"

She took a step forward as if she were going to hug him ,and instead brought her foot down as hard as she could right on his toes . Then stormed away .

" Okay that hurt , that hurt " James said as he hopped over to where his friends were all standing .

" Alright there Prongs?" Sirius asked .

" I'm fine really just _ I thinks she's starting to warm up to me ."

They all smiled sympathetically

" Where is wormtail ?" Sirius asked .

" I'm over here " came a small voice " I cant seem to remember the spell to clean all this off."

" Come here. " Remus said " Scorgify "

Peter smiled brightly and admired his clean robes .

" I have an Idea." Sirius said " Attention , everyone , everyone please gather round !"

Most of the Gryffindors and some others came forward and stood in a circle around Sirius.

" Okay" he said " I have decided that to kill the time we should play some riveting psychological games , _Desert island_ , _Who Would You Do_ and_"

He looked at Hailey expectantly

" W_ould you rather_?" she suggested

" _Would you rather_ , yes W_ould you rather_ will be our third game ." Sirius said shooting Hailey a smile " Okay so three books on a desert island _ uh....... Evans go"

Lily looked up and sighed " Hogwarts a history " she said .

" You get two more " Hailey reminded her.

" Uh ....Charms through the ages "

" One more?_"

" No"

Sirius sighed " Aright then , whose next , Toby you wanna _ what?'

He asked as Hailey had been poking him , she nodded over to James who was slumped against a wall .

" Okay so I'll be right back , Moony take over for me "

He grabbed Hailey's arm and pulled her to where James was moping.

" Hey Prongs ." he said sitting next to him " Guess what Evan's favorite book is ?"

" Twenty ways to kill James Potter ?"

" Uh no , who wrote that?" Hailey asked giggling , thinking James was joking .

He sighed "Lily did ".

" James she wasn't being_"

" She showed it to me , it's about eighty pages , with colored illustrations ."

Sirius and Hailey raised their eyebrows at each other, then glanced over at Lily who was staring intently at the floor .

" Well she didn't choose that book to go to a desert island with her so_"

" That's because she probably went to the island to get away from me. "

Hailey felt her stomach drop , James looked so sad , he was like her big happy , goofy older brother , and seeing him sad was just _ wrong , god how she wished she could beat Evan's ass.

" I give up guys , she's never going to like me " James said .

" Prongs _"

" I threatened the lives of a room full of people and she still wouldn't go out with me. "

" Well she was just a little _ shocked ." Sirius said .

" It doesn't matter , it's over. "

" James stop" Hailey said suddenly " look , just take it easy on her for a while , don't ask her out everyday just be yourself , give her the chance to fall in love with you instead of being in her face all the time. "

" I've tried that."

" Well this time try harder and make it last longer than a week. " Sirius said .

" Technically it was eight days , but whatever " he sighed "I guess I have no choice ."

Hailey smiled and pulled him to his feet .

" Now come on , smile!"

" Yeah we're playing games! "

They pulled James over to the circle where he stood next to Peter determinedly keeping his distance form Lily .

Before Hailey could make it back to the group she felt a hand on her shoulder , she saw Sirius stiffen out of the corner of her eye so she new exactly who it was .

" Nate!" she said .

" Hey , uh I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys , my friends are kinda _ jack asses sometimes ."

Hailey nodded and pulled him over to the group .

" Come on people you know the rules! " Remus said sternly .

" So what are we playing now ?" Sirius asked the circle .

" _Who would you do_ " Remus said " and it's _ Nate's turn ."

Nate shrugged and looked around the circle . Hailey felt herself blush .

" Oh I got it ! uh that one _ what's her name ? That tight ass red headed chick ?"

" My name is Lily!" she said

" Oh hi Lily , Nate, nice to meet you " he stuck out his hand to shake hers but Hailey swatted it down .

Hailey didn't look at James but she figured that his face was mirroring her shock and rage as well , Nate was her boyfriend , he was supposed to say HER not EVANS!!

" Okay uh _ Sirius your turn. "

For some reason she felt herself blush again as she looked at him expectantly . She also noticed that most of the girls in the circle had perked up and now seemed extremely excited.

" Uh _ I'd have to say Remus " Sirius joked ,smirking as everyone laughed " Yeah , he's really got that whole teddy bear thing going on and afterwards we could just _ I don't know eat chocolate ?"

Remus was shaking his head , while most everyone in the circle was dying of laughter . Leave it to Sirius , he always finds himself a way out of a tight spot . She looked up at Nate , he looked really confused , _idiot_.

" Okay Wormtail your up! "

" Well I'd have to say that I would definitely have sex with Sirius " nobody laughed " cause he's __what?"

" Oh for the love of Merlin Wormtail!" James yelled as he scooted away from him .

" Know when your taking a joke to far!! " Sirius yelled .

The entire circle was silent except for a low cackling over Hailey's shoulder, it was Nate.

" Your all gay" he laughed .

Hailey glared at him , the turned to see Sirius doing the same .

"Well Sorry " Peter said " I was just trying to _"

Hailey didn't hear anything else though because she had pulled Nate away from the group .

" What the hell?" she said

" What ?"

" Why did you pick Evans?"

" Sorry babe but _ Lupin and Black aren't really my type ."

" That's not what I meant! " Hailey snapped " I meant why didn't you pick me?"

He stared at her " I wasn't supposed to pick you !" he said

" What!"

" Yeah that would make the game boring and predictable. "

She looked at him suspiciously.

" Look babe" he said " we've been together for two years , there's no way anyone will replace you. "

She sighed and allowed him to kiss her " Relax" he said .

She nodded and he looked over his shoulder .

" I'm gonna go check in with my friends okay?"

" Yea. " she said

She watched him go and walked over to another circle that had formed.

This one was occupied by a bunch of girls including her best girlfriend Kayla Packer .

Also in the circle were her other Gryffindor roommates Mary McDonald, Kelly Brinker, Abigail Foliar, and of course Evans .

" Hey guys " she said

" Hey Hales " Kayla said .

" Were listing the hottest guys. " Kelly explained

" Of course. "

" So I say Sirius. " Abigail said .

" Definitely Sirius. " Mary added .

" Definitely , definitely Sirius ." Kelly confirmed .

" What bout you Hailey ?" Kayla asked .

Hailey noticed Evans giving her an evil little knowing smirk. Oh how she wanted to slap it right off her face .

" Oh , um besides Nate ? I don't know Remus is kind of cute ."

" Yeah he is! " Mary said

" Oh James !" Abigail exclaimed as if they had forgotten him . It was Hailey's turn to smirk at Lily who glared at her , so since constant glaring makes her uncomfortable she turned to walk away .

She was about to go back to the first circle and talk to Sirius **but** _he_ seemed to be busy .

He was standing there with Beth Lyondell , Ms. Queen Bee of Hufflepuff .

She had a hold of his tie , and he was doing his stupid smirk thing .

" So I was thinking about the desert island thing. " Beth said.

" Were you?" Sirius asked.

" Yeah , I wish you'd write an autobiography that I could take with me. "

Hailey felt like she was about to get sick , it was just so brainless and corny , especially when Sirius LAUGHED at it .

" I'm afraid I haven't had that much life experience Love. "

"He called her love?" Hailey thought to herself " W_hat the hell!!"_

" Oh well then maybe it could just be a picture book ?"

Yup definitely gonna get sick .

" I do have a rather stunning shot of myself when I was eight with a pudding bowl on my head ."

That was _her_ picture , well not really but Hailey had seen it first , that was supposed to be their joke , why was he telling _Beth_ ?

" that's not what I had in mind " Beth said as she pulled him closer .

Hailey turned her head , she had no desire to witness what was coming , instead she ended up walking right into Nate .

" Hey Slughorn says we can_"

Hailey went with her first instinct , she grabbed Nate by the tie pulled him towards her and kissed him , so much in fact that Nate's friends were whistling .

Finally she broke apart .

" Wow " Nate said , she smiled at him and let him pull her into the classroom , she glanced back at Sirius and saw that Beth was gone .He was staring at her , with kind of an angry- almost curious glare . She smiled at him and continued to follow Nate .

Apparently Sirius doesn't like it when he and his fan girls aren't in the spot light.

_Oh well_ .


	4. Of Palms , Tiffs , and Mac N Cheese

**theres and explanation on my profile, if you interested in reading my excuses **

**:D**

**anyway this chapter switches P.O.V soooo look out for that .**

**Once again , I do not own _the office_ plotlines and i most certainly do not own JK's characters**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sirius's P.O.V_

"Your major and minor lines cross at a ridge. " Hailey said as she examined Sirius' hand " That sucks! "

He looked at her and smirked " Your making this up as you go along aren't you?"

"I'm just following the book."

Sirius laughed , which was a change because usually in this class he was too miserable to even crack a smile . Divination was worthless, the teacher was boarder line retarded , and it was definitely the most uncomfortable of all the class was always hot and sticky , and the crackpot had so many bloody incents burning you could hardly breath. It was ridiculous , especially for the marauders who couldn't sit still in one place for two long .

_Why did he suffer through this hell_ you ask?

Simple , for some outrageously bizarre reason Hailey liked this class . And so therefore Sirius endured it , even after all his other friends had decided to drop the class last year . He wasn't going to leave Hailey alone with the slightly retarded seer-toad .

" Oh well" he said examining his own palm even though he had no idea what to look for " At least I don't have cavities. "

" No you have very nice teeth. " Hailey said absentmindedly as she put her book back in her bag .

"Thank you."

" Alright class," the seer toad announced " remember that your dream diaries are due next week , that's all for today. "

Sirius and Hailey were the first down the ladder and into the hallway .

" You know" Sirius said once they were well on their way to charms " Your gonna have to help me make up some dreams for that dairy."

Hailey scowled " Honestly Sirius , why don't you just use your real dreams?"

Because if you found out what I dreamt about every night you'd never speak to me again, he thought to himself .

" I can never remember them ."

" If you just try harder in Divination maybe you'd enjoy it more."

" Maybe your right. " he said holding out his hand ,

" What?" she asked

They had now reached the charms room and were standing outside with everyone else waiting for Flitwick .

" Gimme your palm."

Hailey sighed but gave him her hand .

" Wow that's really interesting." Sirius said .

" What?"

" Your love line _ nothing I have no idea what I'm even looking for."

" Well look closer ."

Sirius leaned closer to her hand only to have it smack up and hit him right in the chin .

" Oh ok that's how it is. " he said not even able to fake anger .

" One point to me ." Hailey said brightly .

Sirius smirked and tapped her on the head .

" Tied up now. "

" Oh your dead! " Hailey said setting down her bag.

" What ya gonna do huh? Bring it Kohl , bring it!" Sirius said bouncing around her in a circle.

She went to hit him but he grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

" Not so tough now huh?"

" Is that all you got Black! "

He smirked as he lifted her up off her feet.

She started laughing hysterically " Put me down!"

" Sirius come on put me down I'm sorry. "

Sirius just laughed , he was slightly aware of Evans walking by and scoffing at them , that was when Hailey freaked .

She suddenly stopped laughing .

" Sirius Put me down!" she said sternly.

He was shocked , but did as she said . The second her feet touched the ground she grabbed her bag and stalked off . Leaving behind a very confused Sirius .

He had no idea what had just happened , one minute they were goofing off , the next she was all pissed at him .

When he got into charms he saw her sitting with Kayla Packer, which is weird cause she usually sits with them.

" What happened with Hailey? " Remus asked without looking up from his book .

" What do you mean?" Sirius asked trying to sound innocent.

" She stormed right past us and wouldn't talk when we asked what was wrong. "

" And why do you automatically involve me in this ?"

" Because _one_ , you had last period together , _two_ you're the only one who has ever gotten her that angry and or frustrated and _three_ , you ALWAYS know what's wrong with her. "

" Yea well this time I don't!" he said , that was very true , he hadn't the slightest idea what had made Hailey so upset .

He spent the whole class trying to figure it all out . He wrote her like ten notes , only he'd get like two lines in and end up balling it up and throwing it away .

Finally the bell to lunch rang . He rushed out the door with James at his heels heading for the great hall .

" What is up with you mate?" James asked as they bolted down the corridors.

" Hailey is mad at me , and I'm not sure why ,and I need to make her not mad at me. "

" And that involves speed racing to the great hall ?"

" That it does prongs , that it does!"

HAILEY"S P.O.V

She walked slowly down to the great hall alone .

Charms had been ridiculously boring.

Especially when Evan's kept smiling.

Oh that smile , it was mocking her the entire time .

Lily Evans was the devil !

Poor James .

She felt bad about what had happened with Sirius too .

How was she supposed to explain to him that she freaked out because Evan's thinks she fancies him , without it being awkward .

She sighed as she slowly made her way into the great hall .

On top if all that it was Mac and cheese day and it was probably all gone by now .

She never got any Mac and cheese.

It sucked!

" Hales !"

She looked up as Nate ran past her " I gotta get out to the pitch before class , I'll see you then!"

She watched him run past her , and shook her head .

She scanned the Gryffindor table . She saw Remus, and James , and Peter, no Sirius .

" There you are!" Remus said as she sat down between him and James.

" Here I am!" I sighed

Looking down the table to see the empty bowl she had been expecting .

" Oh!" James said " Here."

He handed her a bowl , Filled with Mac and cheese!!!!!

" YAY!" she yelled .

" Yeah Sirius ran across the damn castle so he could get this , nearly punched a forth year too , said he didn't want you to be mad at him anymore ."

She felt guilt bubble up in her stomach .

Sirius was so sweet .

" Where is he ?"

Remus shrugged " Said you'd know where to find him. "

She nodded and headed for the grounds .

She was going to the spot , the one Sirius always went to when he was pissed or sad , he called it _tears of manliness_ rock.

Smiling she walked over to it .

It was a large rock right under a huge pine tree next to the black lake .

Quietly she laid down on her stomach so that she could look over the rock .

And sure enough there was Sirius sitting on the bank .

She coughed and he looked up smiling sadly .

"Did I ever mention how much I love Mac and cheese?"

He laughed and stood up so that she was at his eye level .

" So your not mad at me anymore ?" he asked.

" No , I was never mad , I just had an insane mood swing thing it's not your fault really. "

" Are you su_"

" Hailey what are you doing?"

Hailey's eyes got big as she heard Nate's voice .

She turned around and saw Sirius dive back under the rock .

" I was just _ ugh looking at the water. "

" Oh" he said " Well come on we have lessons in a few."

She looked over to the rock and saw Sirius' finger point towards the castle .

" Right " she said " we have lessons so we'd BETTER NOT BE LATE ."

She inflected the last part so that the hand gave her a thumbs up .

Smiling she grabbed Nate's arm and headed towards the castle .

Laughing to herself because she new that Sirius was going to smell like swamp for the rest of the day , which meant countless harassment opportunities.

Maybe today wouldn't be that bad after all .

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did i say Mac N cheese enough in that?**

**reviews!**


	5. Of Stories, Dates, and Brawls

**Im alive!!!!!**

**yes i will finally start to update and im so sorry its been forever....**

**Schools over and i have ended things with my slackass excuse for a " boyfriend" so i have so much time nowwwww**

**again im really sorry for the wait **

**thanks for still reading :)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

" Hey Sirius !"

He looked up and saw Hailey walking towards him .

" Hey ." he said as she sat on the arm of his chair .

" So what are we talking about ?" Hailey asked looking around the circle of people that surrounded him.

" Oh , we're doing worst first dates. " Kelly said .

" I was just saying , I went out with my Aunt's neighbor's daughter " a boy named Jack said " and she actually did a back ground search on me ."

" No way." Sirius said .

" Yeah , she had a bunch of baby pictures that she had gotten from my Aunt. I felt like I was being interrogated."

" Okay I got one !" Hailey said " Okay it was to Hogsmeade , he brought his brother , and I when I went to the bathroom in the Three broomsticks they left without me. "

" Okay that's a joke. " Jack said .

" No seriously they had to come back for me ."

Hailey smiled slightly as everyone laughed .

Sirius , who had never heard that story wasn't so amused .

" Wait a minute. " he said suspiciously " When was this ?"

He noticed blush creep up her cheeks , as she starred at the floor .

" Uh _ not to long ago actually. "

" Oh my god! " Kelly said " That wasn't your boyfriend , tell me it wasn't Nate!"

Hailey didn't say anything , she just sighed .

" So uh_ " Sirius said trying to change the subject " are you about ready to head down to dinner ? James and Remus said they'd meet us down there , Pete's got detention ."

" Oh yea" Hailey said " that's why I came to find you , Nate had practice so lets go I guess , I'll see you guys later. "

Together they stood up and walked to the portrait hole .

It was a silent walk down to the great hall.

Hailey didn't look like she wanted to talk

All through dinner she was quiet and moody .

Sirius spent his entire meal trying not to stare at her .Even though he found it necessary to look over every few minutes to see if she'd smiled yet , and of course he and Remus had to prevent James from being murdered .

" Lilith my darling maiden how beith you today?" he said batting his eyelashes .

" Potter I'm in no mood!"

" Nonsense my flower I was mearly askingith what was upith with you.... ith."

" Why are you talking like that?"

" I haveth no ideaith what your refering to my love ."

" Potter..."

" I am merely showing you how gentlemanly I can be....ith "

" And you think adding _ith_ to every word is gentlemanly ?"

" _Are you not entertained_ _?"_

" No , as per usual , I am disgusted."

" Howith havith I discustedith youith my darling Lily pad?'

" Well first you were born . Then you survived 16 years. ANd last night you failed to die in your sleep , yet again! "

" Ifth I didnth knowith better my sweet I'd say that you wanted me deadith ."

" STOP ADDING THAT INFERNAL ITH TO ALL OF YOUR WORDS!'

" Only ifith you agreeith to go outith with meith! "

" How about you stop or I take away our ability to have children! "

" Oh I likeith them feisty !"

Lily looked like she was going to snap his neck , her face was blood red and you could practically see the steam pouring from her ears .

" Lilith darling when wilt thou admit that thou loviest me?"

" Potter I'd rather shag the giant squid. "

" Me thinkith the lady dove protest too much."

" It's doth"

" What is ?"

" You said the lady dove protest to much , it's doth !"

" So you admitith it !!"

" POTTER YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFERABLE HUMAN BEING THAT THIS EARTH HAS EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF CREATING. "

" Evans, you are the most wonderfully amazing and beautiful human being this earth has ever been privileged enough to produce."

" DO NOT TEST ME POTTER!"

" That was meant to be a compliment ."

" ARE YOU THAT OUTRAGEOUSLY DAFT OR DO YOU HONESTLY FIND THIS AMUSING? "

" Evans , you can yell at me all you want but it wont change things. "

" THERES NOTHING TO CHANGE POTTER , THERES NEVER BEEN ANYTHING BETWEEN US AN THEIR NEVER WILL BE !"

"You don't really believe that."

" YES I DO! FAITH IN THAT STATEMENT IS WHAT KEEPS ME FROM MURDERING YOU EVERYDAY!"

" You know Evans , verbal abuse is just as serious as physical _"

" GOOD"

" Me thinks the lady doth haveith severe anger problemsith. "

" DON'T START WITH THE ITHS AGAIN!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and glanced at Hailey , she looked pained .

" Come on" he said , grabbing her hand and a few sandwiches.

" Where are we going?" Hailey asked .

" See you guys later " Sirius said . Remus , who was still staring at Lily and James as if they were about to explode ,nodded . So Sirius pulled Hailey out of the hall.

" Away from all of that." He said .

" Okay , but where specifically?"

" uhhh? Astronomy tower?"

She looked at him for a second then nodded . Nate had practice that night , and James and Lily were bound to make things miserable , so the Astronomy tower with Sirius seemed like a good enough idea.

They ended up staying up there for hours . Filch nearly caught them when they were headed back to the common room , but lucky for Hailey, Sirius Black is always one up on their cheery old caretaker.

They were both so tired that they didn't even notice that the common room looked like it had just played hostess to a Hurricane . At least not until the next morning .

When Sirius woke up James wasn't in his bed.

" Oi Moony " he said " where's Prongs? "

Remus looked up from where he was putting his socks on " Oh that's right , you didn't get in till late last night ."

" What happened?"

" Well remember all that stuff at dinner?"

" What , you mean James acting like a medieval idiot ? Yeah , I remember ."

" Well they ended up fighting all the way back up to the common room. Lily told him that he was nothing but a " _walking , talking piece of scum boiled over from the depths of hell_ " and James responded by kissing her ."

" Whoa , whoa , whoa . WHAT!"

" Yeah."

" What did she do? Please don't tell me she kissed back , because if I missed Evans finally cave then I'm gonna be super pissed."

" Well she says that she didn't kiss back , but I don't know . It was a good twenty seconds before she finally punched him in the face though. Of course when he pointed this out to her she went ballistic and started throwing furniture."

" I cannot believe I missed that ."

" So where were you again?"

" Me and Hales went up and ate on the astronomy tower ."

Remus sighed and stared at him .

" What?" Sirius asked .

" Padfoot , mate , I don't thing you realize what your doing here ."

" Don't start Remus ."

Remus didn't push the matter . When Sirius said he didn't want to talk about something , he meant that he really didn't want to talk about it .

So leaving Peter to sleep in , like they always do , Remus and Sirius headed down to breakfast .

They were half expecting to find James' lifeless body sprawled out on the Gryffindor table , but instead found him sitting in front of Lily , having what seemed to be a normal conversation.

" James " Lily was saying , surprisingly calm " how many more times must I tell you that it meant nothing?"

" Oh come on Lily ."

" Potter , if it had meant anything to me don't you think I would have refrained from throwing a lamp at your head?"

" It was an act of passion."

Lily sighed and stood up . " Please just stay away from me today Potter , I have had more than enough of you for the last 24 hours ."

James glared at her back as she left .

" What did you expect Prongs ?" Sirius said " you'd sexually assault her and she'd realize her hidden feelings for you ?"

" I did not sexually assault her , she kissed back . I swear she did ."

" Sure mate , sure ."

James glared at both of his friends and stood up .

" Where are you going?" Remus asked .

" The quidditch pitch!"

" Don't follow Lily!" Sirius yelled after him as he stormed away .

James gave him the finger over his shoulder and disappeared from the hall .

As soon as he was gone , his spot was taken by Hailey , who had been sitting with Nate.

" Oh my god " she said " We missed Lily and James !'

" I know " Sirius said " But it wasn't much , I'm sure it'll happen again."

" James is skipping around like they had their first date."

" Oh please , we had more of a first date then they did."

" What makes you say that?" Hailey asked .

" Well , we had dinner , by moonlight I might add . And we kinda had a show if you count the part of the Lily – James debacle that we did see . All and all ,a pretty good first date."

Hailey raised her eyebrows at him " Ah , but there was no dancing ."

" Well at least I didn't leave you at the Three broomsticks." He had meant to say it as a joke , but it was quite obvious that Hailey didn't find it funny .

" I have some homework to do" she said , swinging her leg over the bench and storming away .

" Hailey !" Sirius called after her .

" Damn." Remus said solemnly .

" What? Okay so we didn't dance ."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his food while Sirius continued to stare at the spot where Hailey had just been .

" I was totally joking anyway . I mean it's not really a date if the next morning the girl goes to sit with her boyfriend at breakfast ..... right?"

" That is up to you mate , completely up to you ."

______________________________________________________________________

**ehhh i dont think it was all that , but i do enjoy writing james vs Lily stufff**

**haha**

**review?**


End file.
